Sarah gives advice to everyone
by socialfirefighter
Summary: Sarah gives advice to the Bravermans.
1. Chapter 1:Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

One day, Sarah got annoyed with her family, so she gives her family some advice.

For her sister, Julia, she told her to stand up to Joel and tell him how you feel. Also, she told Julia to listen to Joel and his feelings.

For her brother-in-law, Joel, she told him to stand up to Julia and tell her how you feel. Also, she told Joel to listen to Julia and her feelings.

For her brother, Adam, she told him to stop being a bull moose.

For Hank, she says thanks for helping and putting up with Max.

For her son, Drew, she told him to be careful at college.

For her daughter, Amber, she told her to be careful with Ryan. Sarah also points out to Amber that she had a connection with Steven back in high school but she doesn't seem to have a connection with Ryan.

For her other brother, Crosby, she told him to stop whining about everything and that he should tell Jasmine how he feels.

For her sister-in-law, Kristina, she told her to be careful with the campaign.

For her dad, Zeek, she told him to get out of the chair and do something that doesn't involve watching football on the TV if he wants to her to go to a party.

For her mom, Camille, she told her to do some things on her own.

For her other sister-in-law, Jasmine, she says thanks for putting up with the Bravermans and to listen to Crosby.

For Ryan, she told him to be honest with Amber and not run away from his problems.


	2. Chapter 2:Sarah and Julia

Julia is at her parents' house with the rest of her family. While the rest of the family is in the living room, she and Joel are fighting in the dining room.

"I want to hold Victor back in school because he is having trouble in the fifth grade," said Julia.

"Well, I don't want to hold Victor back in school because the other kids might pick on him," said Joel.

"Well, I rather have a son who can read at his grade level than a son who has a lot of friends," said Julia.

"I have nothing to say about that and I am going back to the living room with the rest of your family," said Joel.

Joel goes back to the living room and Sarah sees him and asks where Julia is. Meanwhile, Julia walks out of the dining room towards the door so she can go outside. Julia decides to go to the guest house to sit by herself for a while.

"Joel, where is Julia?" asks Sarah.

"Julia is in the dining room," said Joel.

Sarah goes to the dining room to find Julia, but she not there. So she goes outside to find Julia. Sarah finds Julia in the guest house and sees that Julia is crying.

"Julia, what is wrong?" asks Sarah.

"Joel and I just had a fight about Victor being held back in school," said Julia.

"Oh," said Sarah.

"I feel like Joel and I are on different wave lengths when we talk about Victor and school," said Julia.

"Well maybe you should stand up to Joel and tell him how you feel. Also, maybe you should try to listen to Joel and what he is saying," said Sarah.

"I will have to try that," said Julia.

"Well, I am going back inside to see what the family is up to," said Sarah.

"Before you go back inside, I have a question for you," said Julia.

"Then what is your question?" asks Sarah.

"Will you watch Sydney and Victor for me?" asks Julia.

"Sure," said Sarah.

So Sarah leaves the guest house and goes back to the main house. After Sarah leaves the guest house, Julia just sits there and starts to think about Sarah had just said.


	3. Chapter 3:Sarah and Joel

On Sarah's way back to the main house, she runs into Joel walking out of the main house because he was looking for Julia. Joel decides to ask Sarah if she has seen Julia because he can't find her and wants to apologize to Julia for fighting with her at her parent's house about Victor and school when they should have waited until they were at home to talk about those things.

"Sarah, where is Julia?" asks Joel.

"Why?" asks Sarah.

"I want to apologize to Julia for talking about Victor when we should have waited until we got home to talk about Victor and school," said Joel.

"Ok, then. She is in the guest house and she wants to be left alone for awhile," said Sarah.

"Ok, then I should go back into the house," said Joel.

"Joel, wait," said Sarah.

"Why, Sarah?" asks Joel.

"I have something to say to you," said Sarah.

"Well, what is it?" asks Joel.

"Well maybe you should stand up to Julia and tell her how you feel. Also, maybe you should try to listen to Julia and what she is saying," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Joel.

"Julia already asked me to watch Sydney and Victor, so the two of you can talk," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Joel.

Then, Sarah went back into the main house and left Joel outside to think about what Sarah had just told him.


	4. Chapter 4:Sarah and Adam

When Sarah gets back into the main house, she runs into Adam who is in the kitchen. Adam is the kitchen because Crosby and Kristina just called Adam stubborn. Adam asks where is Joel and Julia and why Sarah is in the kitchen.

"Where are Joel and Julia? Why are you in the kitchen and not with the rest of the family?" asks Adam.

"Joel is outside. Julia is in the guest house. I am coming in from being outside. I am not with the rest of the family because I was talking to Joel and Julia," said Sarah.

"Ok, then," said Adam.

"Adam why are you not with the rest of the family?" asks Sarah.

"I just got called stubborn by Crosby and Kristina," said Adam.

"Well I was thinking more of a bull moose," said Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah. Just what I needed to hear," said Adam.

"Well you have been bit of a bull moose in the past," said Sarah.

"Name me one time when I was being a bull moose," said Adam.

"When Crosby bought that house and you would not go look at it until I said that you should go and see it," said Sarah.

"Ok, so you can name me one time when I was being a bull moose," said Adam.

"Can you watch Nora and Max for me?" asks Adam.

"Sure but can it be the same day that I watch Sydney and Victor," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Adam.

"Go back to the living room and I will be there after I get a drink," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Adam.

So, Adam went back to the living room and Sarah got her drink of water.


	5. Chapter 5:Sarah and Hank

Hank saw Adam come back to the living room and ask Adam where Sarah was. So, Hank comes into the kitchen and takes Sarah's water.

"Hey that was my water," said Sarah.

"Sorry," said Hank.

"That's ok. I will get another glass of water," said Sarah.

"You know that Max has been coming to my photo shop," said Hank.

"Yes, I know that. Adam told me that Max was going to your photo shop," said Sarah.

"I just want to say that Max found an old photo of me and you at the park at my photo shop," said Hank.

"Oh, did you tell him about the photo?" asks Sarah.

"No," said Hank.

"Well, you can tell Max about the photo," said Sarah.

"Ok, then. I will tell him about the photo the next he comes to the photo shop," said Hank.

"Well, I just want to say thanks for helping out and putting up with Max just in case Adam and Kristina don't say anything," said Sarah.

"Ok, then. I am going back to the living room," said Hank.

"I am right behind you," said Sarah.

Sarah and Hank put their glasses in the sink before they walked back into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6:Sarah and Drew

0When Sarah walks into the living room, Drew sees Sarah asks if he can talk to her away from everyone. Sarah wonders what Drew wants to talk about and why doesn't he ask his sister or his aunts or uncles about whatever he wants to talk about.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" asks Drew.

"Sure. We can go to the dining room to talk," said Sarah.

So, Sarah and Drew walk to the dining room to talk. When they get to the dining room, Sarah sat down on of the chairs at the dining room table and Drew sat down in the chair next to his mom.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asks Sarah.

"Well, there is this girl at college that I like," said Drew.

"Did you ask her out?" asks Sarah.

"No," said Drew.

"Ask her out. Also, be careful with her because we don't want any repeats from high school," said Sarah.

"Mom, I will be careful with her. I will ask her out when I go back to college," said Drew.

Drew and Sarah finish talking about the girl that Drew likes at his college. When they were finish talking, they got up and pushed their chairs back under the table. Then they went back to the living room.


	7. Chapter 7:Sarah and Amber

When Sarah and Drew get back to the living room, Amber sees her mom and walks over to her to ask her mom if she can talk to her. Sarah wonders what her daughter wants to talk about and she couldn't go to her grandma to about whenever she wants to talk about.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" asks Amber.

"Sure, we can go to the dining room to talk," said Sarah.

So Sarah and Amber go to the dining room to talk. When they get the dining room, Sarah sat down in a chair at the dining room table and Amber sits in the chair next to her mom.

"Ryan is acting strange around me and every time I ask him what is wrong he just say that nothing is wrong," said Amber.

"Why?" asks Sarah.

"I think it is because he saw me talking to the band that is recording at Uncle Adam's and Uncle Crosby's music studio when we had some people come into the music studio to listen to the band that is recording there," said Amber.

"Ok, so you think that Ryan is jealous of the boys in the band," said Sarah.

"I think so," said Amber.

"Well, you should be careful with Ryan because it seems that little things can set him off. I don't see the same connection that you had with Steve from high school who was Haddie's boyfriend until he broke up with her," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Amber.

"You just don't seem to have the same connection with Ryan that you had with Steve," said Sarah.

"Alright, you are saying that I should be careful with Ryan," said Amber.

"Yes, that is what I am saying," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Amber.

So, Amber gets up from the table and pushes her chair back under the table so she can go back to the living room. Meanwhile Sarah stays sitting at the dining room and starts a word search from a word search book with a purple pen that was sitting on the dining room table.


	8. Chapter 8:Sarah and Crosby

Crosby saw Amber come back to the living room, but he didn't Sarah come back to the living room. So Crosby asks Amber where Sarah is and Amber says that I thought that my mom was right behind me. Crosby said that he would go looking for Sarah since he wants to talk to her anyways.

"Sarah, why are not in the living room?" asks Crosby.

"I just stayed sitting here. Beside I am working on a word search," said Sarah.

"Oh," said Crosby.

"Is that it?" asks Sarah.

"No," said Crosby.

"Then, what is it?" asks Sarah.

"Jasmine wants me to trade in my classic car for a mini-van," said Crosby.

"Ok," said Sarah.

"I feel like that Jasmine doesn't ask me how I feel about things," said Crosby.

"Did you ever tell Jasmine how you feel about things?" asks Sarah.

"No," said Crosby.

"Well, you should stop whining about everything and tell Jasmine how you feel," said Sarah.

"Ok, but you have to watch Aida and Jabbar," said Crosby.

"Ok, but can it be the same day that I watch Sydney, Victor, Nora, and Max," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Sarah.

"Go back to the living room, so I can finish this word search," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Crosby.

So, Crosby went back to the living room while Sarah continues to work on the word search.


	9. Chapter 9:Sarah and Kristina

Sarah had found two words by the time Kristina walked into the dining room to find Sarah. Once Kristina was in the dining room, she took Sarah's pen.

"Hey, that is my pen," said Sarah.

"Sorry," said Kristina.

"I was working on a word search, but it looks like you came in here to talk," said Sarah.

"Not really. I was just looking for you because everyone is asking where you are," said Kristina.

"Oh," said Sarah.

Kristina decides to sit down next to Sarah because she wanted a different point of view.

"Can I borrow one of your ears?" asks Kristina.

"Sure, what do you want to talk to me about?" asks Sarah.

"It is about Bob Little and the campaign," said Kristina.

"Ok, then what about Bob Little and the campaign?" asks Sarah.

"Bob Little told the press about the time Adam punch a guy for calling Max a bad word. Also, there was a picture of me and Adam at Haddie's soccer game and the picture look a little weird," said Kristina.

"So, how did Bob Little find out about Adam punching a guy for calling Max a bad word and where did Bob Little get the picture of you and Adam?" asks Sarah.

"I don't know," said Kristina.

"Ok," said Sarah.

"I don't know what to do about those things," said Kristina.

"Well, I would be careful with the campaign," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Kristina.

"Adam asked me to watch Max and Nora but I don't why," said Sarah.

"Ok. So you are going to watch Nora and Max," said Kristina.

"Yup," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Kristina.

"Give me back my pen so I can finish the word search that I am working on," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Kristina.

So, Kristina gave Sarah's pen and she went back to the living room while Sarah started to work on the word search again.


	10. Chapter 10:Sarah and Zeek

She had found three more words before Zeek came to the dining room to find her because Kristina told everyone that she was in the dining room.

"Sarah Bear, what are you doing?" asks Zeek.

"Dad, I am not five years old. Besides, I am working on a word search," said Sarah.

"What you don't want to be called Sarah bear," said Zeek.

"I still like the name Sarah Bear. I just don't want to be called that when everyone else can hear it," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Zeek.

"Is that all you came in here for?" asks Sarah.

"No," said Zeek.

"Then, what did you come in here for?" asks Sarah.

"I came in here to ask how your party went with your neighbor," said Zeek.

"The party was fun. There were older people at the party," said Sarah.

"So you had fun at the party," said Zeek.

"Yes," said Sarah.

"Good," said Zeek.

"Dad, you should get up out of your chair and do something that doesn't involve watching football on the TV if you want me to go to a party," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Zeek.

So, Zeek leaves Sarah to finish her word search that she is working on while she sits in the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11:Sarah and Camille

Sarah manages to find four more words before Camille finally walks into the dining room.

"So I heard that your dad called you Sarah Bear," said Camille.

"Mom, you were listening to my conversation with dad," said Sarah.

"Yes, I was listening to the conversation that you had with your dad," said Camille.

"Ok," said Sarah.

"I see that you are working on a word search," said Camille.

"Yup," said Sarah.

"So, I overheard your dad asking about a party that you went to," said Camille.

"I went to a party that my neighbor was having," said Sarah.

"Oh," said Camille.

"Is that all you came in here for?" asks Sarah.

"No," said Camille.

"Ok, then what did you come in here for?" asks Sarah.

"I came in here to talk to you," said Camille.

"What did you come in here to talk to me about?" asks Sarah.

"Oh, your dad doesn't want to do anything with me," said Camille.

"Oh," said Sarah.

"I tried talking to him," said Camille.

"Well, maybe you should do some things by yourself," said Sarah.

"Ok," said Camille.

Camille leaves Sarah to finish her word search that she is working on while she sits in the dining room.


End file.
